cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Turian: Headlines from Valiance Weekly
''Headlines from Valiance Weekly is one of the retrospective articles prepared by CDN members to illustrate the events and changes that occurred during the year following the Reaper War.'' Headlines from Valiance Weekly Bringing you the news that matters to you, from Palaven and beyond! Schoolchildren collect scrap metal for reconstruction effort CIPRITINE, PALAVEN – The Hierarchy’s youngest patriots are celebrating something other than the end of the school year today. Their scrap metal drive lovingly named “Collect for the Cause” has yielded nearly a full ton’s worth of salvageable metal for the rebuilding process. “We saw 9th District Academy kids were sewing rags into blankets to donate to people going in new housing, and 2nd District was holding a bake-off to make cookies to send out to everybody’s parents,” explained nine-year-old Lessa Talin of 5th District. “We saw that there whereas lots of small metal bits lying around that the collection drones missed and thought it would be good if we went and picked it up. Then the other schools heard and wanted to do it too, even the ones in areas that weren’t as blown up. Now the streets look so much better and our teachers told us they’re going to use the metal to help rebuild the Mehrkuri Memorial Bridge!” Faculty representatives from all of the involved schools expressed immense pride in their students’ accomplishments. Plans are currently underway for another, even more ambitious project: to clean up and re-plant all of Cipritine’s parks over the next year. Scientific breakthrough in dextro food growth PENNSYLVANIA, UNAS – Dr. Narron Kurik has reported a breakthrough in his research studying the growth of dextro plants in levo-based soil. As part of a collaborative initiative with human agricultural science researchers, the first samples of major turian grain crops have reached maturity and have proven safe for consumption. The so-called “Kurik Process” promises to be a boon for settlers on levo worlds who can no longer rely on speedy delivery of dextro foodstuffs. “We are still in the very early stages of development. At the moment we are not certain if the process will work for fruits and vegetables, for example,” Dr. Kurik explained. “But even being able to make safe bread without waiting weeks for a food transport will make a huge difference in our ability to rebuild. This war has changed the face of the galaxy entirely and with so many of the relays gone, we cannot say how long it will take to re-establish trade routes with all of our colonies. We must learn to adapt.” The Kurik Process is currently under review by the Hierarchy Health and Sciences Review Board. Pending the review results and further experimental successes, trial gardens will be provided to turian communities living on Earth for larger-scale testing. Lifebearers welcome new ship to fleet MENAE – In response to Primarch Victus’ announcement lowering the preparedness level from Level Auros to Level Bastion, the dreadnought Dauntless was formally retired from active duty last week and is now undergoing a retrofit to transform it into a new hospital ship for the Lifebearer Brigade. The Brigade’s venerable flagship Healing Spirit sustained heavy damage to its FTL drive over the course of the Reaper Wars. Repairing combat-ready ships for the assault on Earth took priority and the hospital ship was left orbiting Palaven, where staff on board treated as many as five hundred soldiers and refugees each day from the ground war. The Lifebearers released an official statement this morning: “Now that the relay link to Palaven has been re-established, the Lifebearers believe that its resources would be better spent outfitting a newer, more modern ship that can be sent on longer journeys to our systems not yet reconnected to the network. The Healing Spirit will continue her work supporting the heavily damaged hospital network on the homeworld as we navigate the long process of rebuilding.” There is no word yet on the hospital ship’s new name. New comic to depict heroes of Reaper War CITADEL – Graphic novel artist Virrus Delthor announced today that he will be releasing a new multi-volume epic, “Heroes of the Milky Way” over the next several years. The series will tell the story of Commander Shepard and Garrus Vakarian’s efforts to unite the people of the Galaxy against the Reaper threat and depict key victories in the war. “These are the heroes of our time. Hundreds of years from now people will still be telling the stories of this war, and I want to memorialize them now, while it’s all still fresh, in the way I know best,” Delthor said during a small press conference this morning. When faced with accusations of pro-turian bias, Delthor pushed them aside. “The first story arc is going to involve Shepard and Vakarian together saving Primarch Victus. There’s no bias there, that happened right on Menae! And my readers can look forward to seeing other heroes like Urdnot Wrex and Mordin Solus as the story progresses. It’s not wrong to feature Vakarian as a co-star when we know he was there for all of it, even back when nobody else in the galaxy believed Shepard. That’s the takeaway from all this, anyway. Turians and humans and krogan coming together to save the rest of the galaxy.” Delthor’s editor was quick to add, “Mr. Delthor’s opinions shape the artistic vision of his story, but do not necessarily represent the views or opinions of Black Thresher Comics.” Category:Retrospective